


【浩珉】菖蒲色歌

by Gevjon2618



Category: 206218
Genre: M/M, tvxq - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevjon2618/pseuds/Gevjon2618





	【浩珉】菖蒲色歌

【浩珉】菖蒲色歌

 

平行世界。  
——--------------------——

“你高中同学在搞笑吗，”他看着订单一时不知道摆出什么样的表情，“怎么会有人要在背上纹唐老鸭?”

 

“他吧…其实挺开朗一个人，”准备倒酒的崔始源有点面露难色，沈昌珉坐在他对面，很不以为意地继续把酒杯摇摇晃晃。“他高中的时候是棒球队的队长，当时好多女孩儿为了他报名当啦啦队员，反正就是个和漫画书里一模一样的很正直的热血青年。”  
“于是这位热血青年出人意料地很喜欢唐老鸭？”  
“没有，”崔始源看看周围突然凑近，压低了声音神神秘秘地接着说，“后来他恋爱了，但是又失恋了。”  
“…有什么关系吗？”沈昌珉听得一头雾水。  
“我也想知道啊，沈！”崔始源有点夸张地摊手，沈昌珉彷佛被吓一跳，往后一缩的时候崔始源捂住了自己的额头，“前段时间我们同学聚会他突然说分手了，想用纹身留个纪念，问我们认不认识可靠的纹身师。我这不是认识你嘛，就说给介绍过来。可是我都不知道他恋爱对象是谁，他这么些年一直不跟我们提，以前编辑社那些朋友也不清楚。”  
“还在编辑社上过班呢。”沈昌珉拿筷子戳戳小豆腐，崔始源信誓旦旦地点头：“虽然听起来肌肉男小清新什么的有点好笑，但是他的本职工作确实是个作家。以前在编辑社工作，还负责写和审他们杂志情感版块的文章，后来辞职了。要说他第一篇《夜话》还是我们帮他投票到一位的，你要是几年前看过他们杂志肯定知道…”  
“叫郑允浩对吧。”沈昌珉打断他。  
“他这么出名吗？”崔始源有点惊讶地抬起头来。  
沈昌珉喝完杯子里的酒便陷入了短暂的沉默。他伸手要拿酒水单，很罕见地再点了一些，全然忘记自己刚刚被崔始源叫来的时候催着让人赶紧说事说完好回家打游戏。崔始源有些好奇地看着他的反常举动，于是他抬起头来露出一个有些捉摸不定的笑容。  
“我大概知道他为什么要在背上纹唐老鸭了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我。”  
崔始源愣了一下继而哈哈大笑，“宝贝儿你喝多了吧？”  
“我认真的，”沈昌珉瞪他一眼，“马始源你给我介绍的第一个顾客就是我前男友，够可以啊。”

“你是说那个让他突发奇想在背上刻一只鸭子的是你沈昌珉？”  
“现在的重点已经不在鸭子上了好吗。”  
“那这单你还接…”  
“接，有什么不敢接的，”沈昌珉看起来非常轻松，脸上已经完全是期待重逢的微笑了，“好久没见叙叙旧也行，更何况当初我甩的他。”  
崔始源不明所以地看着沈昌珉，年轻的刺青师在此之前总是疏离又冷静，高高在上看着他们为情所困又徒劳挣扎，然后表情怜悯动作麻利在他们脖颈或者手腕上画夜莺和玫瑰，通俗易懂地给一段感情随手判了个死刑。不过事到如今，即使是不胜酒力如他也从这个兼职花鸟插画家不经意间的锋芒毕露中硬生生窥到另一个人的气质，陌生又炙热，令他惊讶之余又不得不草率地将此归咎为饮酒过度头晕眼花的副作用。  
明明是自己甩的别人偏偏还忍不住要见面，他扶着脑袋嘟嘟囔囔，囫囵着把吐槽和炒年糕一起吞进肚里。

过了两天郑允浩倒是笑眯眯地跟着崔始源给的地址来找沈昌珉纹身。  
“哥怎么不像以前那样怕疼了？”沈昌珉拿着颜料熟门熟路地配色，郑允浩无比自觉地趴下亮出后腰。他从来没有纹身，即使已经对纹身流程了解得仿佛自己才是纹身店的老板。沈昌珉看着手里的墨汁和他那截腰线像是想起来什么一样眼里有些笑意。  
郑允浩说：“现在没有你刚走那会儿怕了，就赶紧来纹。”  
“什么？”  
“啊那个…你别误会。”  
他想要侧过头来赶紧弥补自己的无心之失，刚刚动作就被沈昌珉摁了回去，“别动…你干嘛非得纹这么个鬼东西在背上？”  
“纪念品嘛。”郑允浩还是老样子，拖长了声音撒娇的时候喜欢眯着眼睛。等他又笑起来的时候沈昌珉才注意到，他的那对虎牙已经不知道什么时候被磨平了。

沈昌珉在郑允浩背上画画，他会走神想起他以前刚开始给人刺青的时候。那时他们挤在一间小公寓，郑允浩把他的颜料笔夹在诗集里当书签，一本书看完就五颜六色，像教堂的彩玻璃。他拿郑允浩天天练手，郑允浩就光着脊背让他随便折腾，自己昏昏欲睡地伴着蝉鸣有一搭没一搭地念手里的诗。  
“晒在屋顶的鱼碰撞牙齿/开始说着截然不同的话/熔岩般流淌的梦/在越来越深的天空创伤中迸发/伤痕里诞生出崭新的星光…”  
“可是现在我想谈谈消灭。”沈昌珉冰凉的笔尖在郑允浩的腰线游走，自然地接着念了下去。郑允浩有些惊讶地微笑，他的手背过来要拉着沈昌珉的，沈昌珉就好笑地把手递给他，午后的高温让他们的脸有些红。  
夏天总是热得荒唐，人类为了保持理性因此催生出幻想。  
“那个地方中心是空的/布满了飞鸟——”带着半个肩膀爬山虎的家伙没过一会儿又躺不住，饶有兴致地坐起来另起了一篇新的诗。  
“我和你在里面，”沈昌珉有点不满他为了一句诗害自己勾歪了线，于是蘸了墨汁在他手臂上不轻不重地涂了两笔，又干脆在边上画了颗星星。  
“购置房子，”郑允浩拿走他的笔和颜料，眼里亮晶晶地闪着愉悦的光芒。现在他们面对面坐着，不远处的小风扇吭哧吭哧摇晃着脑袋，他们的大腿全是汗，黏糊糊地贴在一起。  
“生孩子，”沈昌珉翻了个白眼想要去把风扇开得再大一些，郑允浩伸手抓住了他。  
“制造味道。”  
现在他们终于肯专心接吻。沈昌珉的头发湿漉漉地贴着他的额头，当他从不见天日的情欲里稍微清醒片刻，因此无所事事到眯着一只眼睛打量面前这个专注地舔咬着自己口腔的男人的时候，他觉得自己一定是完蛋了。  
爱是近乎幻想的现实。沈昌珉顺从地贴着郑允浩的身体，他的手上爬满了郑允浩身后的爬山虎，墨色的藤条温柔地裹住他们。  
郑允浩是个浪漫到极点的人，沈昌珉心想。郑允浩有时候让他画风，有时候让他画河边灌木丛里一大片一大片的萤火虫，有时候让他画坠入深海的太阳，溅起的浪花遮住了妖怪的尾巴。  
“今天画你的梦。”  
但没过一会儿沈昌珉忍也忍不住地笑，他伸手把墨汁淅沥沥全泼在郑允浩背上，郑允浩躲闪不及，墨汁顺着汗水钻进他的裤腰。  
“呀你干什么！”郑允浩跳起来，于是地板上滴滴答答聚了些深色的水渍。  
“我昨晚上没做梦，一片漆黑哈哈哈哈！”  
于是迅速反应过来的郑允浩也笑嘻嘻地瞪着他，伸手沾了墨往他脸上招呼，他躲开的时候脚趾踢到垃圾桶。倒霉的刺青师还没跑两步就被前棒球队长箍在怀里，拖鞋蹬掉，脸和脖子被抹得黢黑，郑允浩的脸颊贴着他的，他们推推搡搡着在热烘烘的盛夏里哈哈大笑。  
“像两只成精的乌贼。”沈昌珉看着浴室镜子里的两个满脸满身是墨的人无奈地摇摇头，“出去，我先洗澡。”  
“就不。”郑允浩打开花洒浇了他俩一头一身，他捞过沈昌珉的腰把人屁股摁在自己的裆前，两只手实在不客气地握着昌珉的性器就开始撸动。沈昌珉蹬他一脚之后索性卸了力懒洋洋地倚在他怀里，两只手向后环住他的脖颈，于是他把脸贴着昌珉的脖子，坏心眼地冲着耳朵喷出温热的气息。沈昌珉哪里受得了他一下又一下精准的进攻，喘息着要往前挣脱，他便张口衔住了昌珉有些烫的耳垂。  
“再乱动我要咬了。”他的牙齿轻轻地挑过嘴里的软肉，故意用舌头搅着耳垂边磨磨蹭蹭，像是还没长大的小狐狸打定主意要对付一颗桃子水果糖。  
他的脆桃脸上还带着墨，凑近了闻是混合着一点点汗味和花露水的味道。沈昌珉仰起脖子侧过脸，于是郑允浩心领神会偏着头去吻他。  
“郑允浩…”沈昌珉闭着眼睛红着脸喊身后人的名字，郑允浩抬头的时候看到他的睫毛在水雾里微微颤动。他总是很漂亮，郑允浩心想，被欺负的时候明明快哭了，还是副美得不可方物的样子，郑允浩爱极他被送上高潮后失神又靥足的笑容。  
“叫出来。”郑允浩蛊惑一般在他耳朵边上轻轻吹气，手底下加快了速度，沈昌珉几乎是立刻挺起了腰，他咬着牙关挣扎一般摇摇头，发出几个意义不明的音节，收回手捂住自己的嘴巴。然后郑允浩听到了他闷在掌心里的呻吟和喘息。  
“别怕，”郑允浩压着声音笑，“水声够大，外面听不见的。拿手环住哥脖子，乖。”  
沈昌珉在安抚之下逐渐放松下来，往前迎合着送腰的时候努力地把手往后环。见他手离了嘴巴，郑允浩赶紧顾着进攻他几个敏感点，果不其然紧跟着一声接着一声破碎的呻吟就溢满了整个雾气蒸腾的狭小空间。因此郑允浩转而握住了沈昌珉的屁股，把自己已经勃起的阴茎挨蹭着身前已经站不稳的小恋人的臀沟，沈昌珉一往后缩，他的下身就立刻贴上去，顶得沈昌珉更加意乱情迷。  
“哥…允浩快…要到了……”沈昌珉的手抱得越来越紧，郑允浩叼着他的耳垂含含糊糊地答应一声，手上动作没停，下身倒是撞得越来越猛，没过一会儿昌珉就猛地一挺身，之后软靠在他怀里，精液溅在墙和地砖，还有允浩的手上。  
“舒服吗？”热水冲洗他们的皮肤，郑允浩紧紧地环住他的腰，脸在他的颈窝里不住地蹭。沈昌珉已经没了什么力气，重心全都压在郑允浩身上，他带着些不谙世事的笑意看着排风扇外一碧如洗的天空。  
“哥想要你。”颈窝里毛茸茸的脑袋还是忍不住发出一声委屈的闷哼，沈昌珉懒得答应他，任由他握着自己的手去安慰他还不得纾解的欲望。  
“我的昌珉，哥一个人的昌朵…”郑允浩也没什么强迫意见，拉着他的手慢慢地套弄自己早已经硬到不行的性器，嘴唇触到他皮肤时他有些痒。  
“哥倒是会自娱自乐。”  
“嗯？”郑允浩抬起头来看着他，而他一下子就被那双纯黑的瞳仁捕捉诱惑，于是自己倒是先开始为自己接下来的沉沦傻笑出声：“就顾着自己，我快站不住了呀！”  
郑允浩吻了一下他的鼻尖，也跟着笑起来。他关掉淋浴头，拿浴巾裹着昌珉打横抱起来就大大咧咧地出了浴室。昌珉要凑上去吻他的侧颈，但是像是突然发现了什么一样，最终只在他后颈上轻轻拍了一拍，脸贴着他的锁骨。  
“墨都没洗干净，净知道偷吃。”  
郑允浩笑得更大声了。

他跟崔始源讲过这一段，一边喝着酒一边拿手撑着自己的脸有些神往。  
“其实那天我做梦了。”  
“有什么关系呢？”崔始源有些疑惑地反问他。  
“我那天梦见的是郑允浩。那个梦我还记得，他从很远的地方朝我跑过来，一直跑一直跑。我俩中间像是隔着很多山很多河，他跑到天黑了也没跑过来。我就冲他喊我说别跑啦我怕黑要回家啦，他就跳着和我挥手，说什么我没听清，然后就迷迷糊糊醒了，醒来发现他抢我被子。”  
“又有什么关系呢？”崔始源也带上些醉意，皱着眉试图想通这中间的联系。沈昌珉嫌他烦，不轻不重地拍在他肩膀上。  
“你不懂，我都没有亲手画过他的样子。”  
“那…”崔始源躲开了他下一巴掌，这个结实的男人仍然没有钻出他的牛角尖。“又有什么关系呢？”  
“对哦，”最后沈昌珉喝干净酒，眼睛红红地像被郑允浩欺负得要哭出来，“又有什么关系呢。”  
沈昌珉知道是有关系的。他会开始想起以前，想起来他答应郑允浩或者郑允浩答应他的琐碎的小事，想起他没能亲手画一个郑允浩，或者郑允浩忘了把阳台上的吊兰换成他喜欢的花。回忆起他和郑允浩剩下的一个又一个遗憾可以让他好受一些，比如巧妙地用细枝末节牵扯着他远离他所遇到的问题本质，但也会让他更难受，比如他的全身心已经在不由自主地把他往自己前男友身边推，显而易见他并不喜欢这样完全无法自控的方式。  
于是他最终迫不得已坐下来整理自己已经乱成一团的大脑，他必须要解决这个问题，但是首先得知道到底是什么地方出了差错。

“我记得那个时候也是我趴着，你在我背上画画。”  
“嗯。”沈昌珉专注地描着一只小鸭子，轻轻答应了一声。  
“二十九只唐老鸭，”郑允浩自己笑起来，“那天下午太阳光特别好，你画了整整一个下午。”  
“嗯。”  
“那会儿我还在编辑社工作，超无聊的。”  
“嗯。”  
“后来看到那些鸭子总是会想起来那个时候，大学刚毕业就搬到一起去住。”  
“…”  
“你那个时候…”  
“画完了。”沈昌珉打断他的话，把镜子递给他。  
“啊谢谢，”郑允浩点点头接过镜子，他努力地回过身照自己后腰，“真好看。和当时一样好看，就照着这个纹吧。”  
沈昌珉看着他叹了一口气。  
“算了吧，哥，真的别纹了。”  
“不好看的，”他说，“不好看，还特别疼。”  
郑允浩看过来的时候他正好收拾了东西别过脸去。“你知道我一直怕你疼。”他端着颜料去了里间，郑允浩有点茫然地看着他的背影。 

“他在我背上画的东西可多了去了。”说起这段的时候郑允浩眉飞色舞地看着自己的高中同学崔始源。他刚刚到酒店住下就已经开始跟崔始源打电话，张罗着要一起吃饭聚一聚。  
“以前还画过那样的图，”郑允浩笑眯眯地压低声音，“就是那种…动影像那种。我说他画得像里忠结衣，他非说自己画的是古川伊织，我们还吵过架。”  
“那你让他在你背后好好画个里忠…那个什么…”  
“里忠结衣。”  
“对。你让他画那不就完了嘛，干嘛非得画个卡通鸭子啊？”  
“你不知道。他给我画一背的鸭子那天我正好拿到第一个月的工资，他画完鸭子我们就把钱全都撒在床上，然后光着脚坐在床边一张一张地数。听起来有点傻气，都是些什么乱七八糟的，但是当时真的好开心。我就凑过去亲他，告诉他我能养活他了，问他愿不愿意跟着我。那天我们第一次做到了最后一步来着。” 

“我拒绝一个背上画着二十九只唐老鸭的人上我的床！”沈昌珉拉着被子尖叫，郑允浩挠他的腰，然后被他毫不客气地踹下床，郑允浩闷哼一声。  
“摔地上了也活该…谁让你非要动我的。”沈昌珉从被子后面探出头，郑允浩坐在地上，捂着后腰眯着眼睛没说话。  
“我靠真摔着了？”沈昌珉有点犹豫，但看在他一直不说话的情况下还是赶紧跳下床去检查他的腰背，一靠近就被郑允浩紧紧箍在怀里，猛烈而毫无章法的吻劈头盖脸地落下来。  
昌珉跪坐在地板上，膝盖因为刚在郑允浩老实不客气的拖拽下蹭得有些发红。他象征性地扑腾了两下就一边急匆匆地回应郑允浩的吻一边摸索着回抱住郑允浩的腰，一手掐着一只墨迹未干的小鸭子，窗台的吊兰的影子画满他松松垮垮的衬衣。  
郑允浩悄悄睁眼的时候愣住了片刻，他的昌珉偏着脑袋跟他接吻，脸上带着些总是羞于说出口的惬意。他乖巧又艳情地跪在郑允浩两条腿中间，身子往前倾，温热的鼻尖总是不小心碰到郑允浩的脸。  
爱是一种近乎于幻想的现实。郑允浩的汗水顺着鸭子堆毛茸茸的边界往下淌，在以后的无数时间里他会回忆起这个下午，在执着的幻想中把现实梦过了一遍又一遍。那个时候郑允浩才会明白幻想和现实哪有什么边界，就好像唇齿相依肌肤紧贴正用力生活在当下的他们一样。  
我的躯壳和我的灵魂拼起来的叫我，我和你拼起来的叫我的人生。  
沈昌珉有些发懵地睁开眼时终于发现郑允浩正毫不掩饰地看着他，四目相接的时候还冲他露出个理所应当的笑容。于是他伸个懒腰有点好笑地把手搭在郑允浩肩膀上：“哥接吻的时候要闭眼啊。”  
“不。”  
“那我也不闭。”沈昌珉说着睁大眼睛，他挑衅一般看着郑允浩，然后继续进行他们倒不如说是厮咬的接吻。现在郑允浩眼里带着点纵容的笑意了，他环着沈昌珉的腰任由他把重心压在自己身上，昌珉似乎很喜欢啃他的下唇，牙齿轻轻地咬合，故意克制的力道让他觉得有些痒。沈昌珉把手环在他脖颈后，往上扬扬脑袋，于是他的鼻尖被舔了一口。  
他们额头相抵，仍然看着对方，然后忍不住一起笑了起来。  
“宝贝。”  
“嗯？”  
“我的宝贝昌珉。”  
“你的你的你的。”  
“宝贝昌珉。”郑允浩看着沈昌珉的眼睛，后者有点羞但表现成不耐烦地抓着他的后背。  
“你是不是脑子里装满鸭子没空说别的了？”沈昌珉仰着脖子任人舔咬脖颈的时候忍不住喘息，郑允浩没等他说完就在他屁股上捏了一把，然后含住昌珉的喉结。  
“我脑子里全是你。”他黏黏糊糊地说。  
“呀郑允浩！”沈昌珉说着就要伸手推他，郑允浩赶紧堵住了他的嘴发起新一轮攻势。  
“好了好了老婆我错了嘛。”他迅速地说完便纠缠着沈昌珉深吻，一点说话机会也不留给被自己摁在胸前亲到缺氧的家伙。直到沈昌珉整个人都软倒在他怀里任他摆弄才肯松开，他心满意足地转去脱掉昌珉的衣服。  
沈昌珉躺在地板上大口喘气，郑允浩握住他的阴茎，他在快要盖过理智的情欲中努力冷静地翻着白眼。  
“你才是老婆，你们全家都是老婆！”

郑允浩的脸色因为回忆而温柔下来，崔始源在一边翻着烤鱼，用筷子的另一头戳他一下叫他帮忙一起翻。  
“就算真的很有纪念意义，”崔始源把早就看好的一块鱼肉夹到自己碗里才继续说，“那也不至于非要事情都过去了那么多年了，又突然想要在背上纹这么一个东西吧。”  
郑允浩看着他埋头努力挑出鱼肉里的刺笑了出来：“是挺滑稽的。”  
“嗯哼。”崔始源挑挑眉不置可否。  
“专心吃你的鱼。”郑允浩最后只是这样说着。过了一会儿又自顾自地补充，“他这不是没给我纹嘛。”  
“你不会为了背后有只他画上去的鸭子一星期不洗澡吧？”  
“我洗澡了——”郑允浩刚反驳一句便觉得和崔始源争论这些有的没的好像并没有什么意义，于是他终于好好加入到吃鱼的环节中来，但是不得不承认眼下他确实不是个心思在鱼上的好食客。  
“我就是想，是不是以后我没理由去见他了。”

“你想见他？”  
“每时每刻。”  
“那就去找他啊！”崔始源看怪物一样看着郑允浩，“不是每次相见都需要一个冠冕堂皇的理由的。”  
“见面我说什么呀…说我们和好吧？那他指定下一秒就给我赶出门了。”郑允浩难得开始患得患失，“我要是不说话他下一秒就会觉得他前男友怕不是傻了。”  
“你爱说什么说什么。‘今天天气真好’或者‘哇昌珉长得好高’什么的。”崔始源还是埋着头摆弄他的鱼，郑允浩在百分之一万确信这是个馊主意之后采纳了他的提议。

“…我觉得我还是想让你纹个什么东西在我身上。”站在店门口的郑允浩有点小心地冲里面的人挥挥手，“嘿。”  
“你倒是进来啊。”沈昌珉有些好笑地丢给他一套图册。“选选看，喜欢哪种样式？”  
郑允浩磨蹭了一会儿坐到沙发上。“这个像心电图一样的是什么？”  
“是那女孩儿妈妈的心电图。她妈妈去世了，不过心跳一直陪伴着她。”  
郑允浩吐吐舌头赶紧往后翻了几页，指着另外一个。“这个呢？”  
“你好像很喜欢这种线条，”沈昌珉瞅了一眼，“那个是她男朋友对他说我爱你的声音频率，她拿手机扫描一下就能听。”  
于是他继续心不在焉地翻看着图册，翻到底之后又从后往前再缓慢地翻了一遍。沈昌珉看着他坐立难安地研究那几页纸有些好笑。  
“没有看到喜欢的？”  
“都挺好。”郑允浩把图册放回原处，“昌珉…我们还是朋友吧？”  
“所以你过来就是为了确认这件事的吗？”  
“不是，不是。”郑允浩赶紧说明了来意。“明天可以一起去打保龄球吗？如果你不喜欢人多，我们可以晚上去。”

郑允浩当然记得沈昌珉之前是因为什么原因和他分手，准确的来说当时的昌珉给他留了个不能算作告别的纸条就一个人收拾行李离开了他们的家。他刚刚结束了编辑部的聚会到家的时候看到只有餐桌的灯亮着，桌上的纸条孤零零地压在昌珉常用的那只杯子下面，杯子里还有小半杯已经彻底冷掉的牛奶。  
他拿起来纸条的时候像是从一场大梦中醒来，额头上汗涔涔的。那一刻他在想昌珉终于还是长大了要离开他的世界，你看，郑允浩对自己说，还根本还不知道纸条上写的是什么，就已经猜到了是某个必然的结局。毕竟这是第一次他晚归的时候昌珉没有挨着他的斑比玩偶坐在电视机前睡着，再被他轻手轻脚地抱回床上附赠一个晚安吻。  
他祈祷他向来温柔的昌珉会不吝最苛刻的言词激烈地控诉他的行为，像他们之前吵架时昌珉红着眼圈冲他发气一样。他总是让昌珉生气，但是把他关在屋子里能憋疯了他，更何况他不得不去那些应酬，他要挣钱养昌珉的，所以他总是一边愧疚着一边想着忙过这一阵就好了继续埋着头加足了马力工作。他的野心很大，于是只能够把昌珉委委屈屈地安放在心脏一个窄小的角落里。  
昌珉总会长大，长大了也许就能理解了，他这样想着，也照这样做。几次大吵之后沈昌珉已经不再埋怨他回家太迟，只安安静静在沙发上睡，等他把人抱进被窝的时候再叹一口气翻个身贴紧他有些凉的身体，温热的呼吸喷在他的脖子上。  
于是这一天终于还是来了，昌珉没有那样好的耐心。  
他看清楚纸条上的内容的时候甚至失笑了一下，他的男孩把纸条的四周画上花边，像是大学的时候靠在他身边抱怨大作业真难一样用懒洋洋的撒着娇的语气埋怨了他一句。要不是鞋柜空了一半他甚至觉得这是昌珉用来惩罚他的小游戏，男孩子会光着脚从不知道哪里跑出来，嬉笑着故意加重了力气挂住他的脖子。

男孩说：“你再不回来，我就走啦。”

昌珉不喜欢去那些人多又吵闹的地方，加上他也不想让那些总爱开没轻没重玩笑的同事们揶揄昌珉，所以一次也没有带着他出过门。郑允浩坐下来喝那杯凉掉的牛奶，于是他耳朵边上好像出现昌珉的声音，絮絮叨叨地说着胃不好就别喝冷的，他因此无奈地把杯子放回原位起身给自己倒了杯热水。  
那个时候他在想明明那么相爱的两个人，怎么就不合适呢。  
他也在想着，昌珉如果明天回来，要怎么庆祝才好一点。  
昌珉明天当然没有回来，后天也没有，就这样带着他浪漫又炎热的一整个夏天消失在时光机器笨重的铁皮下面。直到现在他站在昌珉的店里面，曾经属于他的男孩整理好被他翻开的纹身式样，扭过头来看着他露出笑容。  
他说好啊那明天见，于是时光这头和那头的郑允浩揉揉自己的短发一起笑了起来。

郑允浩和沈昌珉记忆中一样，拿着一颗普通球就能一次又一次全中。他笑起来的样子还是很像多年前沈昌珉定义过的拔得头筹扑腾翅膀的火鸡，让人觉得又羞耻又帅气，于是沈昌珉跟着鼓掌一起微笑，郑允浩下了场之后坐在他身边仰着头咕噜噜灌水。  
“为什么那么些年过后会突然想要纹身？”沈昌珉抱着两瓶水看着远处的球瓶轻轻地问。  
“因为终于想通了。”郑允浩拿毛巾擦脸，声音隔着毛巾有些模模糊糊的。  
“什么？”  
“说起来你大概不会开心，”郑允浩有些犹豫地停顿了一下，沈昌珉看向他，于是他点点头继续说了下去，“我以前一直想忘记你来着。你走之后我就一直在更努力地融入编辑社，我请他们喝酒，和他们勾肩搭背一起看棒球比赛，因为你一定不会回来了嘛，我清楚的，所以我能从当时那种状态下面走出来的唯一办法就是努力地淡忘以前的事情。”  
“可以理解，”沈昌珉露出微笑，“哥也是真的很难让人忘记的人。”  
“可是后来我发现我写的那些稿子和故事里，讲来讲去都是两个人谈恋爱。他们一起在阳台种吊兰，拿墨水把对方涂成花猫，和下午的太阳一起躺在木地板上，然后还要读诗和唱歌。两个人里总有一个人高高瘦瘦，笑起来大小眼，嘴硬但是最温柔。”  
“没有人会明白我为什么写一千遍阳光照进窗户的午后，我自己也不明白。他们说我的故事千篇一律，让我另写些能吸引眼球的东西。我那时候才明白，我怎么可能忘记你，所以就很无奈地败下阵来和以前总是气急败坏的我自己和解啦，昌珉就是这么大的威力嘛。”  
沈昌珉有点不好意思地哈哈两声，“哪有那样。”  
“所以现在就想把那些发自内心开心的时候都带在身上，也算是纪念我终于不再为一直想你这件事感到焦虑和害怕了。”郑允浩脸上有些几乎孩子气的温柔微笑，“其实想你并不丢人，甚至让我很开心，我可以在心里对你讲话，就像以前的时候一样。”  
“你只是在想念那个时候，不是我。”沈昌珉耐心地纠正他。  
“我对现在的你一无所知，”郑允浩吐一下舌头之后诚实地回答，“可那时候真美，我们可以回到那个时候吗。”他不太甘心地补了一句。  
沈昌珉被他逗得有些发笑，“我也经常会想起那个时候。”  
“不过已经过去了那么久，人总是会变的。”沈昌珉笑起来分明还是小时候的样子，于是郑允浩没再多说话，他转身去把球安安稳稳地放在架子上。  
“谢谢你今天能来跟我说说话。”他最后调整好表情笑眯眯地伸出手来要和和沈昌珉击掌，“我送你回去？”  
“不用了。哎不过你住哪里？”沈昌珉想起来什么似的有些好奇地问他。  
“我这两天住宾馆，过两天还是回去。”  
“那…到时候注意点。”  
注意点什么呢，沈昌珉不知道，总之是一定要叮嘱一句才好的。  
“好。”郑允浩摸摸鼻尖，一时想不出别的可以客套着让天色再晚一点的话。  
他们在四周一片沉默中告别，沈昌珉走出去一段路之后听到郑允浩急匆匆地喊他名字，他便停了下来回头看着他。郑允浩本来是跑向他的，在他转过来的时候立刻停在了原地，有些底气不足地磨蹭了一会儿。  
“忘记了什么吗？”  
郑允浩摇头，他背在身后的手掐了一下自己的后腰，于是他抬起头来看着沈昌珉有点局促地微笑：“走之前我可以请你吃饭吗，我是说朋友的那种。”  
“行。”沈昌珉倒像是为他终于没有丢三落四而松了一口气一般爽快地笑了起来。

他从保龄球馆往自己住处走的时候有点风，路灯下飞虫的影子摇摇晃晃。  
“如果这一关过不去怎么办啊？”  
“你傻了？换种方法再来一局呗，无非是买堆武器或者走条小路，再来一遍过不了是你的问题，又不是游戏的问题。你总不可能被吓得不敢玩第二次吧？”  
“怎么可能？我不玩到赢不会放弃的！”  
沈昌珉想起来以前郑允浩那张气鼓鼓的脸，硬是不要他帮忙，自己琢磨了一个星期才把游戏通关。第二天就被他揪着在背上画了个游戏里张牙舞爪的怪物，怪物的头上恶趣味地长了两只兔耳朵。  
“这是你。”沈昌珉被掀翻在床上笑到缩成一团，郑允浩故意把全身的重量都压在他身上，让他笑得几乎喘不过气。  
“…喂！”他拍郑允浩的手臂，郑允浩只当什么都不知道还继续皱着眉忍着笑压住他的身体。他动弹不了，腿又被别住，只好伸手去掐郑允浩的胸。  
“嘶——昌珉轻点…轻点…”他又掐了一下才把手松开，郑允浩几乎是立刻从他身上滚了下去，宝贝兮兮地捂着自己的胸背对着他躺下。他哼了一声，看着郑允浩背上的顶着兔耳朵的肌肉怪物又忍不住地无声大笑起来。  
“昌珉。”郑允浩还是背对着他，叫了一声之后就没了后文，他支起身体探头去看，才发现郑允浩早就没有在笑，黑溜溜的眼睛只是看着他们的墙壁。  
“在想什么？”  
“你会有一天不愿意在我背上画画吗？”郑允浩没头没脑地问，沈昌珉有些意外，于是凑上去抱住了他。郑允浩依旧躺着，任沈昌珉把腿丝毫不客气地横在他的侧腰上。  
“不会。”沈昌珉说。  
“我们会分手吗？”  
“这倒有可能。”沈昌珉也轻声地回答。  
“那…分手之后我们可能再重新在一起吗？”郑允浩眨眨眼睛，他们没有看对方，身体倒是因为呼吸频率的一致而一起轻微地颤动着。  
“我不知道。”  
“可是你说过游戏能不能玩到最后看的不是关卡本身的难度，而是我自己啊。”郑允浩终于肯转过来用他熟悉的方式把他拢在怀里，他的情绪被带着有些低落，郑允浩伸手去用力揉了揉他的头发。“好啦好啦，我的错，不该说这些不开心的。反正你放心，我一定会尽我全力重新开局通关的。”  
“因为我们昌珉比兔耳朵怪物重要多了。”郑允浩温柔地亲吻他的发旋，他因为郑允浩突如其来的疑问有点想哭了。  
“我以为你和我一样从来没有想过我们可能分手这件事的。”郑允浩几乎是立刻感受到他贴着沈昌珉的脸的那一小块皮肤有些湿润，他有些后悔自己没有忍住因为过于欣喜而突然到来的不安，现在他的宝贝哭了，他要哄的。  
“以后昌珉有更好的选择了我不能赖着不走啊…”他有些心虚地越说越小声，沈昌珉几乎是立刻又咬牙切齿地直接啃上他裸露的肌肤，他抖了一下便继续一动不动，任由昌珉咬他。  
“你到底是对我没信心。”沈昌珉叹了一口气，闭着眼睛躺在郑允浩怀里。  
“不是，我——”郑允浩顿了一下，然后才低头吻上了他的耳朵，“我怕你跟着我受委屈。”

沈昌珉也是许多年以后走在回去的路上才突然想到郑允浩唯一一次在他面前表现出来的怯懦。郑允浩是一个勇敢又明亮的剑客，沈昌珉以前一直这么想，他仿佛是有那么一点活在中二世界里的。  
可是那时突然不安的郑允浩和刚刚看到他回头立刻刹住脚站在原地不敢靠近他的郑允浩一样，周身仿佛被他看不的确的自卑和悲伤的气息笼罩着，他能嗅出来郑允浩小心翼翼的遣词造句时掺杂了不安的味道，然后终于后知后觉福至心灵像是明白了郑允浩极其突然的恐惧和敏感。  
爱是近乎幻想的现实，以前因为惧怕幻想，现在因为不得不面对现实。  
他们分手很多年了，时间久到一切都面目全非，以至于早就被俗世剥夺了再次相爱的资格。前段时间崔始源看着电视里的选秀节目酸溜溜地说如果我也去当爱豆我身材可比他们好太多了，当时的沈昌珉还一边挑拣纳豆一边白他一眼说快吃你的鳗鱼饭吧你早就过了做梦的年龄了。  
人总是会变的，沈昌珉心想，可郑允浩就像一个活在过去的怪物，拉扯着他不断地回到他的少年时代，让他一次又一次为那个时候顶着刺猬头刚刚大学毕业的小说编辑心软。  
拒绝他的原因是我已经不是以前的我了，同样他也不是以前的他，没有再来一次的必要了。沈昌珉对自己说，可我还是做梦，梦里全都是他。  
于是沈昌珉站在路灯下问自己，假如游戏再次开局，他换了武器，郑允浩换了关卡，他们再来一次呢。  
如果这一次还是不行呢？  
这不对，他摇了摇头，不是这个道理。

就这发呆的空当他便被几个附近大学的女孩截住，要他帮忙填个调查问卷，无记名不涉及真实身份，就三个问题很快就好了。  
沈昌珉伸手拿过笔，笔头的兔耳朵让他愣了一下之后微笑起来。  
“如果有分手的风险，您还会和一个陌生人恋爱吗？”  
沈昌珉心想，这问题有够神经病的，世界上什么样的恋爱不是带着分手的风险和陌生人认识然后相爱？因为怕分手就不敢恋爱有病吧。  
“如果有分手的风险，您还会和一个熟人恋爱吗？”  
“……”沈昌珉飞快地把两个问题都勾了“是”，然后往下看最后一个问题。  
“如果有分手的风险，您还会和您的前任恋爱吗？”  
他像是终于反应过来了什么一样突然笑了起来，勾选好答案之后把兔子笔还给女学生，极其认真地对她们说谢谢。女孩们倒是很不在意地摆摆手，其中一个告诉他之前有个受访者填到最后一问开始哭着打电话，听说后来和前任成功复合了来着。  
“如果还在爱，那就当作是陌生人一样重新再爱一遍。”他看到问卷最下面的一行小字，笑眯眯地回答好呀。  
女学生们向他告别之后就叽叽喳喳地去寻找下一个受访者，他仍旧是站在路灯下面，庆幸自己有神庇佑，遇到了一群把他推向他面对的问题本质的天使。  
人总是会变的，他早就不是大学时候的他，郑允浩也不是以前的郑允浩，他们不了解对方的生活，他们像是陌生人一样穿行在车水马龙的城市里，他们不再被彼此照亮。  
所以他们就不能相爱了吗？  
他遗憾自己从未给郑允浩画一张像，惋惜郑允浩到最后也没有换阳台上的那盆花，他做梦会梦到郑允浩从大学到现在的样子，梦里的郑允浩还是追在他的屁股后面唤他昌珉昌珉，他回头的时候郑允浩向他跑过来。  
他终于发现，即使郑允浩变得叫他再也认不出，他仍旧爱他。  
沈昌珉终于放心地继续往家里走，他想着再等等吧，大概下个梦的时候郑允浩就跑到了。

“郑允浩让我周末出去吃饭，你觉得我怎么穿能比他帅？”  
“…所以你都答应他一起吃饭了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你要彻底放下这家伙了？”  
“没有，”沈昌珉洗完澡懒洋洋地靠在床头，他偏头夹住电话，手里拿着一本刚翻开的书。“我明明是在等他自己反应过来。”  
“反应过来什么？”  
“反应过来他心里面已经有的答案。”沈昌珉哼哼一声，“他这人有时候就是比我笨点。”  
“你也没聪明到哪里去，之前要死要活的不知道是谁，”电话那边没好气地顿了一下，“他要是反应不过来愣是把你当作朋友呢？”  
“那笨死他算了，崔始源你能不能盼我点好？”沈昌珉心情不错地调整小台灯的亮度，“没什么事我挂了啊。”  
“不是…那你现在到底是想还是不想和他在一起啊，我没明白你的意思。”  
“我能有什么意思啊，我都跟人家说了人总是会变的，人家吓得赶紧闭嘴了。”沈昌珉的声音里带着些笑意。他没管电话那头的抗议，挂了电话心想着完事儿请这个稀里糊涂当了回月老的老朋友吃点什么，想着想着便扬起嘴角长久地微笑了起来。  
崔始源没过多久后收到了一条短信息，他点开之后立刻一脸嫌弃地按了删除，之后大笑着开始编辑回复。

“人总是会变的，可我直到现在依然爱他。”  
“少废话，吃商业街那家拉面。”

周末的时候郑允浩默念五百遍往日不可追，最后叹口气揣着颗一团乱麻鲜活跳动的心脏去见他曾经的恋人。  
吃完饭回去之后就再不来这个城市了，现在这样已经足够为难昌珉。他低着头走进地铁，努力克制着几乎要把自己烫伤的情绪想着怎么告别才比较体面。年轻的小说家觉得今天是他生命最后一日，以后便以一个普通市民而不再是昌珉的前男友的身份活着，他免不了为自己悲怆，尽管在除他以外的人看来这滑稽又幼稚，没有人会为自己突然发现分手多年的前任不再属于自己而悲怆，即使有，说起来句式开头都是真怀念从前的日子。  
小说家想，他们真会说话，像昌珉一样。  
他很快没有办法跟着自己的思路再思考下去，地铁飞快地开动起来，他耳朵里净是些风声。坐他旁边的男孩在给女孩表白，女孩转过来面向他时他看到一双琥珀色的眼睛。  
男孩说我很喜欢你，我们在一起吧。  
女孩说可是今天以前我们都只是普通同学，你根本不了解我。  
“因为喜欢，所以愿意去了解和接受。”男孩认真地看着女孩的眼睛，郑允浩来了兴趣，他面不改色平视前方，可注意力还是被两个孩子吸引了过去。  
他听见女孩也很认真地回答：“可在一起不仅需要了解，还需要为了你所喜欢的人去适应和改变。”  
女孩说着，人总是会变的。  
“可我现在每一分每一秒都确确实实在喜欢你，你不能为了预防一个低可能性的未来场景而否定我现在百分之百的喜欢。”  
“我有勇气为了你改变，变成你喜欢的样子。”男孩有些着急地辩驳，他的脸有些红，看看左右又把声音压得几乎听不见，地铁在隧洞里轰隆轰隆地往前奔跑，郑允浩到站下车的时候女孩抬头看向了男孩子。  
地铁载着孩子们去往陌生的远方，他站在扶梯上笑自己是个胆小鬼，恍然大悟原来“人总是会变的”从来都不是一句含义干脆措辞严厉的拒绝。他的昌珉像是以前上大学时候悄悄把查好的文献资料塞给他一样，把命题和答案一并堂而皇之地塞在他的手心，让他原地打转够了，便终于想到要去拥抱他的恋人。  
沈昌珉的信息发到他手机，他便再也不想那些可有可无的悲怆，转而专心地开怀大笑起来。  
“我已经到了，哥要跑着出来抱我一下。”

他出了地铁站便看到昌珉，昌珉站在远处笑嘻嘻地冲他招手，他就冲破了时间，带着曾经的虎牙刺猬头男孩，朝他的爱人和永恒的夏天英勇无比地奔跑过去。

 

【全文完】  
注：文中诗句来自于韩国诗人朴莹浚。


End file.
